<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy Things Come To Those Who Wait by hexgoldyloins, jellyfishsodapop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243203">Filthy Things Come To Those Who Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins'>hexgoldyloins</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop'>jellyfishsodapop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dirty Talk, Fap kink, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux is working two jobs - one as Professor Snoke's TA at the college, which doesn't pay well, and the other as a sex worker doing camming and such. Lately, he hasn't been doing so well and soon he finds out why. Kylo Ren, a relatively new face on the porn platform is raking in the clients, from Hux too! Hux has to get creative.</p><p>Kylo studies at the local college and pays for everything with cam jobs. He grew up in a sex-positive household, his father Han Solo having had a porn career of his own, and is a natural. Clients love him, but ... he can't help but feel something is missing from his life. Kylo is looking for love but doesn't know how to find it - being somewhat anti-social, he's decided to focus on his studies instead.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE:</p><p>Edited from an RP between myself and jellyfishsodapop. Please be aware this is an RP that we've done for fun. While we do appreciate anyone willing to read it, please be aware it is entirely self-indulgent and we were not striving for the usual high standard of typical posted works. </p><p>Check the tags, chapter specific notes are at the end - we'll be adding more as more chapters are edited!</p><p>KUDOS for the original idea: TheDikTatorTor :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux didn't have time for this. He needed to leave right away, or he risked losing his biggest client of the week and he really couldn't afford to do that.</p><p>Work wasn’t going well - subscriptions had been down for a while now and Hux hadn’t been able to figure out why. There weren’t new players on the field - no new actors who competed with him, at least any that he knew of, so why on earth was he losing clients? He hadn’t changed anything too drastically on his routine either.</p><p>Wait … was that it? Were his clients getting bored?</p><p>Hux shook his head. Now wasn't the time or place for this and he certainly didn't want to think about being boring. Something like that didn’t even fit in a perfectionist's head such as Hux.</p><p>"Professor, I really do not think it's necessary. I can do all the preparations at home, just like before. If you just send me the files and the details … "</p><p>"Armitage, I insist."</p><p>Goddamnit. He'd be stuck here longer if he didn't agree.</p><p>"Fine. I'll be here tomorrow, have a good day”, Hux nodded his head before leaving. </p><p>Tomorrow’s cam session would need to be rescheduled, fine. Hux was fuming - all of this simply because Professor Snoke wanted him to stay after his lecture. Apparently, he was worried about Hux's concentration. The materials Hux had been making for him had been <em> lacking </em>. Of course, Snoke hadn’t told him anything that he could hold on to. No. He had to arrive tomorrow too, instead of sending him the files online. The college seemed endless as Hux walked through the crowded corridors. He needed to get out of here and the students had started pouring from the lecture halls.</p><p>As he weaved his way through the crowds, Hux sank back deep into his thoughts and sighed deep. The professor wasn’t wrong, though. Money was tight for Hux right now and juggling two jobs and trying to keep the other a secret. Add perfectionism and childhood traumas to that, well, no wonder Hux was stressed out. The problem was, Hux wasn’t the type to address things like these - no. His upbringing made sure he simply pushed through. There was nothing he couldn’t overcome, no matter what his father said. He would show him, he would show everyone.</p><p>Hux gritted his teeth as the thoughts of his father flooded his head. Brendol didn’t exactly know about his second job, or about the need to have it … And he certainly wasn’t about to bring it up again.</p><p>Finally, Hux was out in the yard and the cool morning air hit him, waking him up from his thoughts. Whipping his phone out of his pocket, Hux checked the clock before opening the platform he used for his porn business. He still had twenty minutes before the show, he could do this. He would do this.</p><p>About to write a message for tomorrow’s client, Hux thought about alternatives. Did he really need this TA’s job? No, he couldn’t do that. This was a stepping stone in his career and he couldn’t afford to lose this job. Even though it didn’t pay well, he knew he was lucky to be working as Snoke’s TA. It would look great on his CV later. But, hell, was it really necessary to go through the materials with him face to face? Snoke was a bit creepy as is, Hux had no desire to spend more time with him than necessary. And, well, alone too.</p><p>Hux shivered from the thought. No way. <em> That </em> he wouldn’t do for his career. Doing camming and some solo porn videos online were nothing compared to having sex with a professor for your career.</p><p>Another set of cold shivers danced down Hux's back as he closed his phone and started jogging towards home.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo grinned as he checked his Paypal balance from the last cam show he had done. He'd have not only this semester's tuition paid by the end of the month at this rate, but the next semester half paid as well. He had to hand it to his father, some of those poses he had copied for teaser pics and entire photoshoots that could be bought as a set had gotten him not only a hefty bank balance but a few new clients as well.</p><p>Homework could wait, for now, Kylo had his regularly scheduled Thursday evening performance to get ready for. Tonight he'd be doing something different, based on a lavish photoshoot from one of the old magazines he had stashed for inspiration. It was the scene from hareem, opulent silks and costume jewelry and shimmering fabrics adorned every surface, the models painted with gold and adorned with delicate chains and gemstones. Opening the magazine up to the page he wanted to emulate, he grinned at the sight of the man surrounded by these glorious concubines, his father in a silken robe and also adorned with gold dust and dark eyeliner.</p><p>As Kylo rummaged through his makeup kit, he thought about his competition, a lanky redhead with unfairly perfect skin and a subtle accent who could dirty talk so well it even got Kylo hard when he decided to check out his cam work. Pretty but uptight, probably wouldn't take the risks Kylo did, and certainly didn't have porn in his genes like Kylo and his dad did. For all Kylo knew, even his grandfather might have done some really old-timey porn back in his day.</p><p> </p><p>Now, that had been fun. Not only to Hux's client, but to himself too - he had actually enjoyed doing the private show a lot. Clearly, his enthusiasm had been visible, since the client had left him with a huge tip.</p><p>The client had been one of his regulars, who usually didn’t ask for anything specific. This time had been different, though. Before the session, they had sent a gift to Hux and Hux was to open the present during the show and wear whatever they had sent him.</p><p>When Hux had opened the pretty box, he couldn’t contain his excitement. He had been dreaming of buying such a toy, but they were expensive as hell. Within the purple crinkly paper laid a beautiful luscious tail. It wasn’t just a regular cat tail either, like the ones any porn shop had in stock. It had two furry tails - not real fur, thank god - and they were long. Hux was sure they would reach his knees, easily!</p><p>Weirdly though, the package had also included regular cat ears. After such an expensive toy, Hux would have expected the whole set to be the same quality. Maybe it was part of the client’s kink - who knew. Not that it mattered, Hux had worn them well and the show had gotten his client off quicker than usual.</p><p>After the big reveal of his gift, Hux had crawled on the bed - carefully, to not show he wasn't wearing any pants and sat in front of the camera. </p><p><em> “I want to see you, count your freckles” </em>, the client had written. </p><p>Hux wasn’t to talk, only look in the camera with a curious and innocent expression on his face and bat his eyelashes. To Hux, it sounded pretty regular, so far. He hadn’t done animal play before, but what he knew about it - well, sounded like this. </p><p>Then he had turned around to reveal he wasn’t wearing anything else than the plug - at that point, the client had gotten very quiet on the chat. They had wished Hux to put it on outside the camera, which had been surprising. But it didn’t matter, it was well within Hux’s limits, so he had obeyed happily.</p><p>Hux had pushed his face on the mattress and moved his hips, to swing the tail a little bit, before lifting it up to rest it on his back. Then he had spread his cheeks while keeping a hold of the tail. The little plug peeked a little from his tight hole, while the soft dark tail tickled his back. This would be great with a partner, he thought ...</p><p>At that point the client had opened his mic and started breathing hard: <em> yes... Fuck ... So ... Pretty ... </em></p><p>Hux had smirked, just as planned. He loved hearing how the clients got off to him. It brushed his ego and was there anything better than to help someone experience the highest of the highs? <em> And get paid for it too. </em> Hux reckoned it would take maybe a few minutes, five minutes tops, for the client to cum, if he started mewling and moving the plug inside him.</p><p>Backing closer to the camera, Hux methodically executed his plan. He leaned on his other arm, while he took hold of the tail plug with his other hand and started fucking himself slowly with it. He made sure the client heard how he mewled and drooled from the stimulation. It didn't take long for the familiar chat bell to ding. The client had logged out and the automatic payment would be soon transferred to Hux's account.</p><p>What a gig - it took only 25 minutes, when counting the unboxing too, and the client had agreed for Hux to upload it online too. It wasn't his usual stuff, but ... Maybe that's what he needed?</p><p> </p><p>One last look in the mirror and Kylo was ready to put on a show. He had draped sheer silk chiffon scarves over his body in artful ways, knotted together or hanging off the belly chain so that it shifted just enough to show he was naked underneath. Inside of him was a gold plug with a ruby set in the base which matched his gold eye makeup and glossy scarlet lips.</p><p>Earlier he had done up his bedroom a little, a beaded scarf over the lampshade, decorative velvet and satin pillows, a deep purple duvet with sequinned embroidery all to give the ambiance of a luxurious bedroom. The camera was set up as well, the tripod aimed right at the bed with the gold reflector angled to cast a warm glow.</p><p>Just like the magazine, Kylo got into position on the bed and grabbed the remote control, turning the camera on for a live feed. In seconds he had two dozen hits, watching from where he broadcast it on the big screen behind the camera. Writhing around on the bed, he could feel the plug shift, this show becoming more than just another act as pleasure rolled through him.</p><p>On all fours, he crawled to the edge of the bed so everyone could see his makeup, lowering his lashes shyly and licking his lips before turning around and letting them see the barest flash of the ruby from behind the sheer fabric. He rolled onto his back, writhing on the bed and feeling his cock getting hard, the delicate scarves rising up as he got even harder.</p><p>He never really said much except for the one-on-one private shows, his dirty talk game wasn't the best but he knew his body spoke volumes. One thing his deep, throaty voice was good for was moaning and he worked it, gasping as he teased his cock before exposing it in all its glory. A glance at the screen showed almost sixty viewers and Kylo lifted his knees and spread his legs wide to take hold of the plug, playing with it before pulling it out.</p><p>Grabbing the lube, Kylo slicked his fingers and pushed them inside himself, his other hand wrapped around his cock, pleasure making him forget the cameras momentarily as he rode the wave of lust. Wet, obscene noises and rumbly growls left him as he worked his body to orgasm, hot seed spattering over his chest and belly, smearing the gold dust and staining the silk. Shutting the camera off with a wink, Kylo collapsed back to the bed and caught his breath. This was a new record, one hundred and twelve viewers. He couldn't wait to see the bank balance once the payments cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Hux stared at his laptop screen in disbelief with his lips parted. He swallowed hard, his throat making a clicking noise.</p><p>No! Stop it. So what if he felt flustered, anyone would after such a dirty show.</p><p>That blasted "Kylo Ren" and his semi-public shows. He often posted these little teasers for non-paying subscribers, but this was a full video! Ren wasn’t exactly new on the platform anymore, but over the past year, this artist had gained popularity fast. From lack of a better judgment, Hux had subscribed to them - just to keep an eye on the competition.</p><p>Giving one extra sub to his competition was stupid, but the platform's user interface was clunky - if Hux hadn't subbed to him, he would have had to search for him every time and scroll through the results, and that way this Kylo Ren would have gotten even more popularity on the search results ... This was simply the best choice from the poor choices Hux had.</p><p>It had proven useful, though. Hux scrolled through Ren's latest and popular vids. They were... Really hot. No wonder he was gaining popularity. And no wonder Hux had been losing so many members - he recognized some of the names on the comments. He would have thought their styles are so different that they wouldn’t share customers, but apparently … It looked like this Ren had a new refreshing look and he played with gender roles in a way that made even Hux salivate. Just because, well - like, like the newest video! The production values! He had decorated his whole room! Put on makeup!</p><p>Sure, this Ren was “only” masturbating, but it was all very well thought out. Hux had to give him that … Not that he would ever mention it aloud.</p><p>Shit! Hux slammed his laptop on the bed, a little harder than he had intended, and got up to clean up. There was no way he was going down easily, oh no. It was time to make a little research in the local porn shops to get inspired - that’s what he did as his day job too - researched and created material. Granted, the materials weren’t from sex shops, but … Work is work. Methods stayed the same, though the subject changed.</p><p> </p><p>Before heading to bed that night, Kylo looked through his list of subscribers, quite a few new ones since last week. One name that had popped up a couple of weeks ago nagged at his brain. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it even as he stared at it. "Hux … Hux, who are you?" he mused out loud. He thought about the places he'd been recently, regular hangouts like the cafe or the library or the gym, possibly even a fellow student, but he couldn't be sure.</p><p>Yawning and getting ready to sleep, Kylo checked out the competition and saw that pretty little Starkiller had just uploaded a new video that day. The thirty-second teaser was hot as hell and he had to admit, that pretty little ass looked good with a soft fluffy tail, slim thighs parted as the fur brushed over them. What really caught Kylo's attention was the brilliant splash of coppery red hair swept back above the simple black mask that concealed Starkiller's identity surprisingly well. Of course, the carpet matched the drapes and Kylo imagined what it would be like to have his nose buried in that neatly trimmed patch of bright copper pubes. Huffing out a laugh, he put his phone in the charger and pulled up the covers, planning out the next photoset he'd do that weekend.</p><p> </p><p>A late-night trip to the erotic literature shops, as Hux liked to call them, had been successful. Of course, he could have simply browsed online for inspiration, but everyone probably did that. How would he make himself special from the rest, if he did the same thing as everyone else?</p><p>Magazine after another had found it's way to his bag and were now splayed on his kitchen table - showcasing mild portraits to pretty wild stuff that piqued Hux’s interest. Hux was happy to explore his limits but ... Perhaps, not in front of the camera. Even though he wasn't ashamed of his job, <em> everyone  </em>didn't agree with him.</p><p>Closing his eyes Hux took a moment to regroup. There was no use in thinking about that. He'd made his decisions and he stood by them. No matter how disappointed his father would be if he happened to find out. Tomorrow would be another day of trying to get by and there was not a second to waste. After Hux was satisfied with his plan on making his videos a bit spicier, Hux settled on finishing up tomorrow's materials for Snoke.</p><p>Oh, a message from tomorrow’s client. Oh. Shit. Hadn’t he sent that message right after- oh, no. He hadn’t. It was there, written, but not sent. Shit. Shit, shit!</p><p>Hux quickly sat down and opened the laptop to message his client. This would require more than just a quick message. Please, please, please still be online. Be online. They had to be online. Fuck. They weren’t online anymore. Hux knew this client was a tricky one - the only reason he hadn't shut them down were the generous tips they always left him. They were tricky because they kept changing requests at the last minute and didn't give much room for any changes themselves. But the asshole had money, and Hux did not. And it's not like he could complain, not really since they respected Hux's limits and never tried to coax him into anything outside those.</p><p>A simple message absolutely wouldn’t do at this point. Rescheduling 24h before was fine, but now it was way past that. Hux decided to make it into a short video clip - the client loved to be talked down to but only during play, so he would need to tread carefully. Before starting Hux changed into a dark grey dress shirt that hugged his lean form. He left three of the upper buttons open and sat down on a desk chair, his legs scandalously open.</p><p>"I regret to inform you tomorrow's meeting has been rescheduled by Mr. Starkiller. He asked me to bring the message to you with a promise of ..." Hux looked at the camera intensely, acting as if it was warm in the room, before glancing down to his crotch. Of course, the client would only see his eyes looking down and a slight movement of his arm as he pretended to touch himself.</p><p>"I know I'm not supposed to, Mr. Black, but … “ Hux talked with breathy gasps, “the way you looked at me the last time ... I just, ah, can't keep my hands off of myself when I think about you."</p><p>Hux quickly looked next to the camera and gasped, "Mr. Starkiller!" before shutting the recording. That should do it. It was a continuum of their last play, where Hux was sometimes a businessman and sometimes his slutty secretary with a secret. The secret being him, watching when the two of them jerked off to each other during business hours. After editing the video lightly, Hux sent it with a similar professional message, stating the new suggested time and more promises of compensation.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, Hux cursed. It was way past midnight and he hadn’t finished Snoke’s materials yet. They would have to wait until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day in Snoke's lecture hall, Kylo was nodding off as he usually did during the old man's monotone, insufferable drone, only the thought that class would be over in twenty minutes keeping him awake. The sound of the door opening and closing had Kylo stirring briefly, just long enough to hear Snoke thanking his TA for delivering the next lecture's notes early. The thing that had Kylo sitting bolt upright in his seat and suddenly at full attention was the name. He thanked 'Hux' who Kylo's eyes made a missile lock-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a common name, distinct for its brevity as well and it suited the man. In a crisp grey dress shirt and black trousers, he was the essence of business casual, his posture stiff and his actions confident. What really made Kylo stare was his hair, even brilliant autumn leaves weren't so pretty. There was no mistake though, this was no Starkiller, this was a prissy, stuck up teacher's pet who was probably still a virgin. Kylo huffed at the idea of this proper lad doing anything even remotely sexual even as he watched Hux walk back to the door, his mincing stride and wingtips clicking daintily on the polished floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the takeaway here was that this might have been the same Hux who watched his cam shows and provided part of his income. And what a delicious little piece of information this was! He hadn't even heard Snoke dismiss them, so lost in thought, until people were filing up the stairs as well. Kylo's mind was reeling with the possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Hux had woken up with a sour mood. Knowing his day was going to be very busy, and that his client was probably angry and could potentially reschedule their time far away left him annoyed from the minute he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the material had been easy to do - there were mainly just some edits and he had just finished them in the college lounge after bringing them to him. The problem was - Snoke had messaged him about some last-minute changes and that didn’t help at all. It was like he was testing Hux!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Hux hoped Snoke wasn’t his client Mr. Black after handing over the materials and getting new ones in exchange. He was to go through them during Snoke's last lecture and then stick around to talk about it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord knows why the hell that was an absolute necessity, but Hux couldn't afford to lose this job, so he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mr. Snoke", Hux said before turning to leave the lecture hall. Interrupting Snoke's lectures didn't feel like that big of a deal anymore, besides, he had seen assistants popping in and out during his studies too. Usually, Hux didn’t pay attention to the students, only dropped the materials off and took the new ones, but … Someone was staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guy with messy black hair. Hmph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hux exited the lecture hall, he quickly looked back, just to make sure. The man was still staring at him. Did they know each other? Somehow he got a feeling like he’d seen him before ... Oh, well. He needed to dive into the material, so this would be the last time Snoke interrupts his daily schedules with such nonsense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shook</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He gathered up his books and laptop, stuffing them into his bag, and heading out of the hall. Snoke's office was only a few doors down and Kylo would be passing by on the way to his next class which would grant him the opportunity to glance in. Which he did. He had slowed his pace down considerably from his usual long, loping strides, pretending to be engrossed in his phone should Hux happen to notice him looking. As he approached the door, Kylo let his eyes slant towards the door, peering in past the big desk on one side and then to the filing cabinets and the tidy cubicle reserved for the TA's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, the person that Kylo was sure he'd seen the previous year in a photo lauding him for graduating at the top of his class, complete with full honors. The job prospects should be easy to pick and choose from, but Hux was still here doing TA work, which said a lot about the job market. Even the best had to struggle before breaking into the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo paused off to the side to let other people pass by, pretending to look at his phone while ogling the redhead, watching as he bent over to get something out of the bottom drawer of the cabinet. The well-fitted trousers stretched nicely across a shapely backside and Kylo felt his cheeks go red when he realized he was being a pervert on main. Just then, Hux stood and whipped his head over to the doorway, Kylo busted thoroughly. Too embarrassed to do anything else, Kylo ducked his head and hurried off, his face flaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his flat, Kylo dug out his source material, wanting to distract himself from his awkward moment and to get next semester's tuition paid in full. The magazines were well-thumbed and soft at the edges, having given amusement to countless viewers over the years. His oldest one was almost sixty years old, but the ones he was proudest of featured his dad at the peak of his quite successful porn career. There was a certain character and ambiance to old porn that the new stuff never quite met, almost carefree innocence of showing off their bodies without shame or guilt, some sweetly awkward, others hedonistic and lavish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best ones though, the ones that got people handing over their wallets, were the ones that had dress up and roleplay, costumes and props and over the top sort of fun that happened to include dicks which Kylo copied the best he could and adding his own twist to them. Spreading the magazines out on his bed, he closed his eyes and chose one, opening it up and figuring out which theme he'd be going with.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The material Snoke had wanted to go through personally had been ... To put it politely, it was absolutely not worth Hux’s time. Or any of the students either, for that matter. Hux thought and hoped that had been the reason for Snoke wanting to go through them, but no. Ohh no, that wasn’t it at all. Snoke indeed had questioned Hux’s interest and willingness to be his TA and whether he had what it took. After some half an hour of discussion, Snoke had mentioned his father and that had been it. The rest of the time he had been only listening, nodding, and agreeing where it was appropriate and finally he had been free to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should look for another job. For some other professor. There was no point though, it was too complicated and Hux didn’t have the energy for that. He would need to face his father as well, and … That was the last thing he wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, Hux organized the materials in a neat file and put them all away. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> stressed out - he was starting to doubt his skills on both the TA job as well as on camming. Hux knew he had what it takes. He had been through worse, why not this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back on the sofa and rubbing his eyes, Hux decided to concentrate on something else - what would be next up? Hmm, he didn’t have anything else planned than just the cam work. So the rest of the night would be just for relaxation - the cam job with Mr. Black would be part of it, as they luckily had agreed to reschedule for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering the necessary clothes and props, Hux laid them out on his bed before popping in to shower. His thoughts ran freely as he shampooed his hair, rounding up the day so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy in the lecture hall ... The black-haired one. Had they met before? Hux was sure he looked familiar. He had passed by Snoke's office later, and Hux was sure he had been ogling him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy had had the balls to stare at him and even look for him again from Snoke’s office. And right after Hux had been looking for papers - he must have been staring his ass! Wonder if he liked what he saw, though … He had run off then. Maybe he was shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stepped out of the shower after deciding they had to know each other. That was the most reasonable explanation for the guy's behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and what a handsome guy he was. Big ears, nose, and - well, everything of him seemed big. He had been wearing a simple black t-shirt that hugged his pecs like the fabric was hanging on its last thread, and umph ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux bit his lip as he dried himself off, giving his cock a few lazy rubs with the towel. This was a great source material on getting horny before Mr. Black's scheduled time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But shit, if they knew each other -- shit. It might turn out to be really awkward if he fantasized about the guy. Who knows who he’d turn out to be? What if he was like a distant relative or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Armitage!” Hux looked himself through the mirror with a stern face, “shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now. You need to get ready for your client. Style your hair, put on your suit, and get ready - you just need to make them cum with your words. Easy job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suit he had chosen had more of an 80s vibe, making him look bigger and more intimidating than usual. Mr. Black would surely love that. He seemed to be a bit older than Hux and this would probably hit him straight to his aesthetics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And afterward, if he didn’t come during the play, he could masturbate to someone else's cam. Simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Kylo went for something simple yet dramatic, stolen right from his father's shoot before Kylo was even born. It was easy enough to sneak into the engineering department R&amp;D garage to do what he had in mind which was posing as a mechanic. Staying true to the set, he decided to make it a photoshoot instead of a video and opting for black and white as well, giving it a grainy, vintage look with a sepia filter. Part of the reason for this was because he wanted in on that redhead's video later that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking pictures of the garage beforehand, Kylo wanted to make sure he put everything back the way it was to avoid any suspicion, and then he got to work. He changed into the workman's cover-all he bought some time ago when he helped his dad with the old van over the summer. It was still stained with grease which added to the look, Kylo smearing more grease on his face and arms, and chest. With his hair pulled up into a little bun and some tools scattered around, he set up his tripod and camera and got to business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at it for the better part of two hours when he realized he only had a half hour to clean everything up, get home, and shower to watch Starkiller's show and he didn't want to miss a second of it. All the tools were put back into place, artfully arranged messes cleaned up, and Kylo was on his way home still wearing the grubby cover-alls, naked underneath. While he broke the speed limit, he was careful and it was late enough that he didn't pose a threat, pulling into his parking spot with minutes to spare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore as he logged in, no time left to take a shower but just in time for the show to start. Perfect cheekbones and perfect hair and perfect lips caught Kylo's attention and held it, the simple black mask hiding Starkiller's true identity and making him that much more desirable. When he spoke, it was with a crisp accent and enunciated words, strict and lyrical at the same time and making Kylo want to hear it right next to his ear, ordering him around and calling him a good boy, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't a difficult leap to superimpose Hux's face onto Starkiller's, their hair was almost the same color though Starkiller's was darker, but it could have been from the product slicking it back. This was a dangerous game, but his body was honest about what it felt, his cock giving a twitch under the greasy cover-alls as Starkiller's show really got going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show with Mr. Black had gone perfect. The idea from the magazines had certainly spiced up his routine, the huge suit had been a nice surprise and Mr. Black had been very happy with it all. Another tip earned, another meal secured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling like a million bucks, Hux decided to act out an additional scene of him as the secretary and then edit it together with Mr. Black's video. It never hurt to check what others thought of his new style and hopefully, it got them to open their pockets too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With clever cuts, Hux made it look like his character "The Boss" had a video conference with an employee (Mr. Black, the client) and that his other character "The Secretary" had been secretly listening to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the secretary, Hux had quietly opened the door to his living room, leaned against the wall, and started touching himself slowly as The Boss kept scolding the employee. To make sure he nailed the rhythm of the original video Hux had it playing on a laptop on mute just outside the video frame so he was able to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had the employee done? Oh ... They had fucked up a big potential lead ... It had been worth millions of dollars and now they had to face the consequences ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck", Hux gasped as he slipped his hand down his stomach, touching himself through the fabric, pretending to get turned on from how Mr. Black was getting reprimanded. Hux was almost rock hard, precum staining his lace panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened for a second, as if he was careful not to get caught, and then lift his shirt to expose his lean stomach and pecs. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to feel himself and slipped his hand under the waistband, squeezing and fondling himself while playing with his nipples. He gasped at the sensation, pulling his cock out to rest under the waistband. Hux bit his lips and whimpered quietly, trying to stay silent, so he wouldn’t get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so easy, just follow along with what he had just acted out with Mr. Black and masturbate to it when all of a sudden thoughts of the black-haired man swam in his thoughts. Fuck… Hand replaced by a larger one, a warmer one, and the guy’s huge frame surrounding him against the wall, pushing him roughly on it and his hot breath making Hux’s skin prickle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing his cock out of his pants to the cool air only increased the vividness of his fantasy: he was outside the college building and they could get caught any time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please ... O-oh God ... Y-yes ...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he continued, now moaning and exposing his throat to the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's eyes fell shut and he swallowed before starting to breathe harder. Hand working his shaft rapidly, he thought about the guy kneeling in front of him, taking him in his mouth and -- fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux's hips started working too, as if he was fucking the guy’s throat--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Ah- Ahh- Hhh--, fuck--!</em>", Hux gasped as his orgasm suddenly hit him. He rode out the orgasm, hand tightly secured around his cock, chest heaving heavily, and, curiously, a smile spread on his face once he rode it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't fit the story well ... Fuck. Why was he smiling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Hux steadied his breathing and shut off the camera to clean up. He would need to replace the mask too. This one was sweaty and would work well with sweat kink videos, but he needed to get his laundry going anyway. Before resuming to clean the rest of the props and such, Hux edited the videos together and uploaded the whole thing to his channel. He also made sure to send a message to Mr. Black notifying him of the additional video - was generous. Not everyone let their private sessions to be recorded and uploaded online. Maybe it was part of their kink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the hottest fifteen minutes of Kylo's week, watching twinky little Starkiller be a slut for his boss' employees voice. The evidence was there, cover-alls shoved down to mid-thigh, face and neck flushed pink, deep, panting breaths, come spattered all over his belly and up to his chest, some of it on his arm and spilling over his hand. The trick of it was imagining Hux's face, Hux's body, that prim and proper little thing turning into a shameless deviant, and Kylo couldn't hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the aftermath, he realized he'd gotten grease smudged over his sheets and he was filthy. He'd take a shower first and then upload his pictures, but first, a little tease. Stripping off the cover-alls, he mopped up the mess and then went for his camera, taking out the sim card and inserting it into the adapter hooked up to his laptop. He uploaded a few of the better pictures with a message: "Hot off the camera from tonight! More to come and of course, if you're an exclusive member, you get to see it all!" The standard peach and eggplant emoji's were used as well as a few hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear a few people were waiting slavishly for his new content, likes coming in almost immediately, along with a few new exclusive content members. He chuckled to himself before stripping off his sheets and heading to the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there were new sheets on the bed, some hot tea cooling off next to his laptop, and he was dressed in warm flannel pyjama pants and a tank top, Kylo began going through the set, picking out the best pictures for both his risky general audience and the flat out porn for paying members. Soon both folders were uploaded and Kylo opened up his chat for anyone who wanted to talk to him on cam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where does he get these ideas?" Hux gasped. He truly didn't know what to expect from his competitor who seemed to gain popularity every time he posted something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, the teasers ... Grease smudged pecs, what a careless boy had he been - sweating all day in the garage, fixing cars and engines and whatnot. The fantasy was clear in Hux’s head, this Kylo Ren had a touch for telling a story. How did he do it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux quickly clicked his way to the paid section, wanting to eat up all his glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gasped again by himself. He took solace in thinking maybe Millicent wasn’t listening, but really - he wouldn't have been able to keep quiet anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was simply no denying it. Kylo Ren was gorgeous. Hux hadn't expected to feel like this. Sure, many porn artists were handsome, beautiful, as human beings can be, but not many succeeded to appeal to him like this. Hux felt attraction, not just a simple appreciation of how Ren looked. Maybe that was why he lived alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shook his head and concentrated on the screen again. There he was, in all his glory. In the garage set up, wearing unbelievably fitting and realistic looking overalls - grease all over himself ... Shit, Hux just wanted to climb through the screen and bite those muscles, smear the grease on himself too and make a mess of them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already come for tonight, and even though his cock was showing signs of interest, there was no way he would go for another round right now. And in any case, he needed to make sure everything was ready for Prof. Snoke. It would not hurt to take a last glance at the files, in case he had missed something earlier. He was on thin ice and the last thing he wanted was another reason for Snoke to ruin his schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then something caught Hux's eye. There was a green little blip on the screen, right next to Kylo Ren's screen name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux clicked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late on a Friday night, so it was entirely possible that no one would be around to chat, everyone most likely out clubbing, or seeing a film, or doing the one thing Kylo seemingly couldn't: get laid. For being one of the top models on the site, Kylo's sex life was non-existent. He knew he wasn't conventionally attractive but his body earned him longing stares from men and women alike, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was terribly awkward at conversation, rarely took the initiative to start them anyway, and was considered 'intense' by the few people that he had dated. At least this way by doing porn, it was a sort of verisimilitude of human interaction, even if it wasn't physical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One good thing about being perpetually single was that he had become an expert at getting himself off and edging, a vast collection of toys and accouterments both for his own pleasure and to put on a good show with. Might as well use his self-gratification to make money, and it did so quite well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was musing over his resigned celibacy, he hadn't noticed that someone had DM'd him, coming to attention immediately and accepting the invitation. He had his camera activated but the other person didn't, showing the generic site filler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, how are you doing tonight?" Kylo typed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, this is how the live chat worked? Hux started sweating. There Kylo Ren was, plastered on his screen, no doubt at home having a late-night session with fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was Hux able to get through to such a popular model, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick, write something that makes sense. Just- say hello!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi there"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brain freeze brain freeze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit something else too, this wasn’t going well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is a young handsome guy like you online at this hour?" Hux added. Fuck, that was even worse! Now he sounded like any other creepy guy on this site.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Was his camera on? There was another smaller rectangle on the chat, but it showed just a picture of the site logo. Oh, thank the lord, although he nowadays had started to keep a piece of tape on his webcam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo had an idea of his typical fanbase: closeted middle-aged men, old perverts who liked fresh, young meat, bored housewives, horny teenagers wanting to get their kicks, and other gay guys who just didn't like the club scene and wanted a bate buddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. Pretty mellow night in after a long week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was a long week, two papers done, a big test, and numerous videos for his fans. "What brings you over to my little corner of the site? Did you enjoy the dirty mechanic shoot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he had sounded like everyone else on this goddamned site. He never replied to cheesy lines like that, couldn't he have come up with anything else? Would Kylo see who he was, or were the chats anonymous? Hux cursed at him not wanting to test the chat after it had gone through several updates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, likewise. Also - my apologies about that, I haven't used this chat feature before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ... As a matter of fact, I did enjoy it. If I'm completely honest, it amazes me how you come up with these ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Kylo would spill his secrets to him. No, it was too obvious - surely his nickname was visible to both parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only just now bought the membership to your channel, I hope there's more from where it came from ...?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having a face to look at on the other side of the screen, Kylo tried to suss out the personality of his chat partner by the name and that was when he was absolutely floored. Knowing he was on cam, he did his best to keep a neutral expression while the name STARKILLER stared right at him. His competition, his fap fodder was chatting with him right now. Any sense of maybe a casual Friday night bate session with a stranger vanished and was replaced with nervousness, trying to be smooth and possibly impress the pretty redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it dawned on him. The pretty redhead was impressed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Amazed was the word Starkiller used and Kylo felt a warm flush rise to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you want, just click the little camera icon next to the text field if you want me to see you. They updated it last week along with a faster refresh rate for smoother continuity." Kylo didn't expect him to do it, but the invitation was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I'm really glad you enjoyed my shoot. It was a last-minute decision, really, I had just thought of it like an hour before I ran off to do it." Kylo ran a hand through his hair, letting the satin-shiny locks fall over an eye. He knew he had really nice hair too, and after a wash and condition, it was like spun silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paying members get the whole shoot and the only pics I didn't include were my screw-ups, so you saw the whole thing, come shot and all." Kylo's full, generous mouth curved into a sly smile. "Exclusive members get to make requests of me as well as private sessions, in case there's something in particular you'd like to see. Check my FAQ for all the stuff I will and won't do if you're interested."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s mind flipped. He jumped to conclusions right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo Ren wanted to cam with him. Did he know who he was? Did artists cam with each other? Was it a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Hux has been doing this for some years now, he mostly just stuck to what he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's why his ratings had been going down, it was clear by now ... Maybe it was time to try something new - again. So far his experiments had gone well. Mr. Black hadn't had any complaints, so why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux read the message on the screen again, but didn't catch anything after "... If you want me to see you". Kylo's casual gorgeousness was distracting, even when he hadn't been rolling around in grease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Always happy to chat with a fellow artist. Let me grab my webcam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Might as well come out with it now, whether Kylo knew who he was or not. Hux grimaced then - shit. Kylo knew he hadn't done this chat thing before, he had just written it to him. Whatever - he'd already sent it and now he needed to be presentable. Hux quickly took his laptop to the bed, dimmed the lights and threw a nice loose shirt on, and grabbed one of his signature masks from a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final glance around the room, Hux was relatively happy with the super quick one minute clean up. This would do. It wasn't like this was going to be an actual camming session with a client. It was just his rival. Kylo-fucking-Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his beautiful eyes. Looking at the screen with casual curiosity. How was he so … mesmerising?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey~ I'm back. Turning on the camera now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that Kylo wanted to be comfortable for a little shop talk with a fellow model, while Starkiller was getting his cam set up, he took his laptop over to the bed and sat back against fluffed up pillows, glad that he had changed his sheets and made the bed. He tipped the screen so the camera got his bare torso in the frame, idly wondering what Starkiller would be wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, the site logo was replaced by Starkiller's face as pretty as always, save for the mask which hid his identity, again, surprisingly well. Soft looking full lips held the hint of a smile, cheekbones that he could cut himself on, and that stunning red hair, slicked back to perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, nice to be able to see you. For the record, I've always thought you had really nice hair and you put on incredible shows. Your dirty talk is superb." It wouldn't hurt to be friendly even with his competition, they both had to make a living after all. "I'm rubbish at that kinda stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Kylo's eyes focused immediately when Hux turned on his camera ... Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heyy~" Hux felt surprisingly relaxed now - being on camera was much more natural for him than just typing and he smiled at Kylo. The compliments were unexpected - Kylo knew about his career?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're familiar with my art? Thank you, um ... I don't think I've heard you do dirty talk? Ah ... Actually, to be honest, I've only had time to check out your photoshoots", shit. It was a lie. He had watched Kylo’s bit just yesterday. He shouldn't have said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to hear your voice and see you live on camera now, though. Not disappointed", a little bit of flattery of his own would maybe get Kylo to share his secrets, nothing wrong with that. It didn't mean anything, just professional curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could teach you if you want. Dirty talk, I mean. Your photoshoots are to die for though ... I meant what I said just now", Hux let the shirt slip off his left shoulder, glanced quickly at it, and then back to the camera with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Hux was laying on his stomach, leaning on his elbows, gave an excellent view of his left side of his chest. The darkness didn't allow a view further than to his pecs, but Hux was sure there would be a shadow of his nipple visible in the cam. He didn't mean to get into a performance mood, but he was in front of a camera and the room was dimmed with his camming lights … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your ideas, they are amazing", he continued with a sultry voice and added, "I bet you could teach me a thing or two, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they both had their cameras on, Kylo felt a little curl of heat in his gut at the sound of Starkiller's voice, throaty and full like it sounded when he was performing, but with a different inflection to it, almost like an accent hidden behind his words. Kylo was intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm familiar with your stuff. I always check out what other people are doing, get a vibe for what people like and how we all interpret it for our clients. You do incredible work and I've always wanted to let you know, but I kinda suck at talking to people, so thanks for initiating a convo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's eyes were drawn to the shirt Starkiller was wearing, how it was a bit big on him and the position he was in helped gravity along as the fabric slid down his shoulder. Smooth, creamy skin with a scattering of pale freckles greeted Kylo's line of sight, a little smile tugging at his lips when he realised Starkiller was in no rush to hike it back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little huff of laughter escaped and Kylo leaned further back on the pillows, showing off his stacked chest, flexing his arms a little for good measure. "Trying to pump me for information, huh?" he joked. "I suppose if you teach me dirty talk, I can tell you where I get my inspiration from. We can both benefit from each other and expand our customer base that way." Kylo's eyes narrowed a little, focussing on more skin being revealed, a fraction of Hux's chest visible, enough that Kylo wanted to see more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how should we do it? Maybe pick a day and time when we're both not busy, meet here on cam, and give each other advice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interesting, Kylo Ren isn't a social butterfly? Might explain why he's online at this hour on a Friday night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kylo leaned back, Hux's eyes immediately moved to his broad chest, plump pecs with nipples that would make anyone's mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux licked his lips at the sight and smiled softly at Kylo, in a way that should let Kylo know Hux was flirting with him, and maybe being a tiny bit apologetic about it. He was being unprofessional, but luckily Kylo didn't seem to notice. His smile made Hux feel warm again, in a way he wasn't expecting. Maybe this was normal behaviour in a situation like this? He was always a bit nervous when meeting talented folks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh ... Haha. You got me", Hux smiled at him teasingly and bit his lower lip. Shit, he just couldn't stop flirting. Kylo looked like a man from his dreams - just as godlike as in his pictures, if even better. Fuck, his chest looked so wide in the cam ... And his laughter, low and tempting, making his muscles move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, sure. We can message via the platform ... Or, actually. Since this doesn't involve any monetary exchange, we should probably take it off-platform. Telehost? Do you know it?" Hux sure as hell wouldn't be paying the platform's message pack prices, when they could just as easily use a free messaging app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Kylo's ineptitude, and he knew it well, was that he had a hard time telling if someone was flirting with him or just being friendly. There seemed to be no difference at all since it was just two people talking despite how many times his best friend Poe had told him that he was being flirted with. Poe was the master of hooking up, boasting about a new boyfriend seemingly every other week and more than once tried to give Kylo things to look out for to tell the difference. The one thing that stuck with him was when the person who was flirting tended to lick their lips a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was what Kylo's eyes were drawn to, those pink, full, kissable lips that wore an easy smile and wrapped around the words he spoke in an almost sensual manner. The accent was emerging a little more as well, or Kylo was noticing it more, and pretty little Starkiller was making sure his lips were well moistened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you've got a good point. I don't have an account there, but I can make one easily." Kylo couldn't stop looking everywhere he could, at bared skin, dewy lips, hair the colour of autumn fires, eyes like stormy northern seas, delicate hands, and a slender neck that would probably bruise easily. "What name do you go by on there so I can look you up once I set up an account?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo's throaty voice was going straight to Hux's dick. Fuck, he was in real trouble now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can find me by Starkiller, I use it with some other- I mean, I use it with some clients", Hux couldn't help but notice the way Kylo's muscles were working again, never mind his Adam's apple that bobbed as he spoke. What would it be to nip at it ... Would Kylo like it? Would he make a throaty keening sound?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind and concentrate on the gorgeous man on the screen. He didn't want to end the call just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, sorry about that. Got distracted for a while, long week ... Just to get an idea of what you're looking for ... What do you wanna learn? What do you want to do with your customers? Are you more into, let's say ..." Hux leaned closer to the camera, making sure his lips were glistening, "humiliation? Or maybe you want to be praised- I mean, praise your customers? I do both. But you probably know that by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded as he opened a new tab to download the app. So this little Starkiller twink was consistent with his name on a couple of platforms, which made Kylo want to creep on him a little, look him up for other places he might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I just want to be able to make more of a connection with them, to engage while I'm having a session with them so I don't sound like the awkward idiot I am," Kylo chuckled. "I run out of words and adjectives, shit like that. I guess my vocab is just limited." He rolled a shoulder in a lazy shrug, knowing it made his muscles ripple more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Starkiller licked his lips, Kylo stared right at them, watching his tongue tip trace up and down over the curves of his upper lip, then sweep slowly over his lower lip, making them shine. Kylo swallowed hard before he could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not into hurting people, physically or emotionally, so no humiliation. I prefer to be kind and give praise, yes, sort of like the things I want to hear. Cruelty can be had for free every day, but if people are paying for my services, kindness is part of the package." Kylo began entering the info the app required and soon he was checking out the settings and making sure everything was ready to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm all set up. Sending a request to chat now." As usual, he went by 'Kylo Ren', typing in Starkiller's name and hitting send. "I'll log off here once we get going there, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo was so fast, what the ... Okay, Hux needed to calm himself. Kylo was his, erm, kind of a colleague? It wasn't appropriate to ogle on him so blatantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, sounds great. Got your request. Let's chat later, I'll think about something for you", Hux still couldn't resist leaning his cheek against his hand. He felt giddy like he was acting the long-distance-horny-boyfriend role, but ... This time it wasn't with a client.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was nice camming with you, Kylo Ren. Bye~", Hux pronounced Kylo's name with clear consonants and let it roll off his tongue in a way he knew most guys liked. He stole one last quick glance at Kylo - nose, eyes, hair, and stopping a moment longer at the beautiful little dimples on the soft looking skin before exiting the chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cool, thanks! And I'll show you some of the stuff I'm working on too!" It might have just been his imagination and some wishful thinking, but it was entirely possible that Starkiller was staring at Kylo's chest, which is, of course, his exact intent for being shirtless when he invited his fans to chat him up. Idly, he ran a hand down his chest and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The accent made itself known when Starkiller pronounced Kylo's name with crisp consonants and a little drawl at the end and it sent another lick of heat to Kylo's belly. "It was nice chatting with you too, little Starkiller. Hope to see more of your work soon. Talk to you later!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hux pushed the laptop away from him and flopped to his back. Holy hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fffuucckkkkk", he breathed out and buried hands in his hair and then rubbed his eyes. He was still feeling giddy. He couldn't stop smiling! But at the same time, his heart was beating fast. He opened his eyes and let out a little laugh from relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. That was completely unexpected. And my god, he really does need to up his game - Kylo Ren was probably a bit younger than him and in such a great shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux got up from the bed and nodded to himself. Indeed, there was no time to think about how Kylo-fucking-gorgeous-Ren wanted to be praised, how he wasn’t very social </span>
  <em>
    <span>and what had he exactly meant by that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Hux needed to investigate Kylo's </span>
  <em>
    <span>career</span>
  </em>
  <span> more and learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo closed the chat and exhaled slowly. It was a nice little conversation, but he hadn't expected Starkiller to be such a devastating tease even in a casual manner. It was addicting and Kylo couldn't wait to speak to him again. Maybe even in the next couple of days since it was the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't tired just yet so he kept his invite open. Only a couple people chatted with him after that, both of them trying to get a free show out of Kylo which he didn't feel like doing for anonymous strangers with their cams off. After that, he called it an early night and went to bed, Starkiller's pretty shoulder and melodic voice in his head and following him into his dreams.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylo's photoshoots were something different. Hux was fascinated, purely in a professional sense of course. He couldn't build that kind of body and wasn't wanting to either, but there was something else too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo's shoots were captivating. Was it the photographer? The ideas? Hang on ... Somehow these reminded Hux of something. He couldn't really put his finger on what it was. Maybe Kylo had gotten inspiration from other artists and then put it all together to make his own thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux fell back to his chair, staring from the window. It was dark. He should go to bed and let his mind fold over. He'd think clearer in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter specific warnings: sex work, fap kink, dirty talk, mentions of Brendol Hux's A+ parenting</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter tags: cam work, sex work, mentions of Brendol's parenting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>